He's Back
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: He's gone. He has been for three months, but it still hurts Artemis to admit he's gone. One day, the Flash and Kid Flash-now Bart Allen- are fighting two of their Rogues when he returns. Rated to for some minor swearing


Artemis and Wally. They were the perfect match for each other and now Wally was gone _forever_. He was dead; just like Tula and Jason were. Artemis didn't know what she would do without _her_ science geek, _her _roommate, _her_ boyfriend, _her_ Wally West, the love of her life. She pretended that seeing Bart as Kid Flash didn't remind her of Wally, or that it tore apart her heart every time she remember it was Bart and not Wally wearing that yellow and red costume, but it did.

She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. Wally's side of the bed was empty and cold because no one had slept in it for two whole pain filled months. Artemis felt alone in the world and as cold as ice. The only part of her that didn't feel that way was her heart, it felt just awful like it was ripped apart mercilessly. She had loved Wally more than she'd every loved anyone and now he was gone, never to come home to her. Part of her wanted to scream and curse about how stupidly _he _had acted, but the other part admired his bravery and courageousness.

"Oh Wally," she whispered. "Why?"

He was gone and that was all that she cared about. It was painful for her to think about _him_, the wounds were still fresh. His smile, his flirtiness, everything about him was what she missed.

* * *

The red-head looked around and saw that one second he would be back in Central City and the next he was back in the beautiful black and white paradise.

"What is going on!" he shouted.

He was no longer wearing his Kid Flash uniform. The young man looked down and saw that he was wearing a clean red shirt and a pair of beige shorts. For shoes he was wearing a pair of sandals.

"Uncle Barry has told me about this place," he spoke aloud realizing where he was. "The Speed Force."

Once again he saw Central and Barry and Bart fighting Captain Cold and Weather Wizard. He smiled, Bart looked good in the Kid Flash costume. He saw Barry look at him in shock. He felt himself start to be pulled back to the other place, but fought to stay in Central.

"Wa- Kid!" this caught the attention of the two villains and Bart. "Wally!" Barry let out because the Rogues knew who the speedsters were outside of the hero gig.(1)

"Baby Flash?" Cold asked confused. "Ain't he dead?"

Barry motioned to the now disappearing red-head.

"No!" Barry yelled. "Not again! We won't lose you again!"

He ran towards his nephew in a flash of red and grabbed his hand. Barry pulled Wally into his chest and held onto the younger man tightly, afraid of losing him again.

The sky darkened. Lightning struck the two and the wind started to pick up. Slowly the young man started to solidify completely and passed out from the process' stress. The Flash almost couldn't believe that this was Wally, but he also knew that it was.

The two Rogues sighed relieved that the original Kid Flash, their Baby Flash wasn't six feet under and then retreated with the money they had stolen.

"Gra- Flash! Cold and Wiz are getting away!" Bart yelled to alert the speedster to the retreating Rogues.

The Flash didn't even look to his grandson, he was more focused on his nephew. His nephew was now clad in the uniform he had worn that day; the one that they, no Wally, saved the Earth from the Reach. It was torn and ragged from where the energy had hit him. His hair was fiery red and he was deathly pale.

"Wally's back," the youngest speedster almost fainted hearing those words, it hadn't sunk in before and still hadn't fully. "We need to get him to the Watchtower for medical attention."

Bart straightened up and nodded. He didn't know what he should have felt. Wally died and he became Kid in his place, replacing Wally. Was Wally going to think that Bart was trying to replace him? Would he? Bart hoped that would not be true, he would hate himself if that was how his cousin felt, no one could replace Wally.

* * *

Artemis' cell phone rang and she sighed heavily while getting up to get it. The blonde girl wanted to be alone and not talk to anyone now, even though she would have to eventually.

"Hello?" she answered with a monotone voice.

"Artemis, it's Nightwing, you need to get to the Watchtower!" Dick sounded excited for a person who had lost their best friend, not even a three months prior to now.

"I thought you resigned?" she asked. "And what happened?"

"Just. Get. Here. Artemis," he hung up on her.

She sighed and got out of bed. What could be so important? She went to her closet and grabbed her Tigress outfit. The female hero went to the bathroom to change and stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked horrible and pathetic. She climbed into the shower to try to make herself look less dead and when she was done put on her uniform.

She arrived at the Watchtower to see that many of the Team were there and all wondering what was going on. Everyone was whispering to each other, trying to piece together what had happened and why Nightwing had suddenly returned because not even Robin and Batgirl knew. She caught a few words like "that's great", "impossible", "no way!" and "he's back", but she didn't care about what they meant. Kaldur greeted her and lead her to the Med Bay.

"What's going on?" she asked her Atlantean friend.

He replied, "You will find out, my friend," with a real smile and not a forced one.

She stepped into the Med Bay to see the room crowded by a few Leaguers, the Wests and a few members of the Team. Laying in the bed she saw . . . _him_. He wasn't conscious and was paler than pure white snow, which made his red hair appear scarlet. His mother was by his side holding his right hand in hers tightly.

"WALLY!" Artemis screamed, definitely feeling the aster after being so miserable.

The red-head weakly opened his emerald eyes and looked at her, "Hey Babe . . . You miss me that much?"

"Dude! You're so crash!" Bart exclaimed ruining the moment for Artemis and hugged his cousin. "We crashed that mode!"

Several others in the room chuckled at the fact that Bart didn't realize that Artemis and Wally were having a moment.

Wally looked at Bart almost pouting, "Bart? The suit looks better on you than me."

He seemed to have gained back some color and looked less, well dead.

"Uh, I-" the younger speedster blushed.

"I said that you could be KF, remember?" Wally laughed, but it was weak. He asked, "How am I here? I _died_, people don't came back from that. It's not possible. Not scientifically, anyways. Did Zee, do her thing?"

Tears formed in Artemis' eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She fought the urge to scream, cry and tackle Wally in a hug. Bart stopped hugging his cousin and got up so anyone else who wanted to could. Wally tried to sit up, but his mother stopped him. No one answered his question, even those who knew because they didn't know how to explain.

"Honey, just rest," Mary told him.

Mary was crying too, she almost couldn't believe that her baby boy was back. Artemis looked at the man she loved for a minute before she rushed over and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wally . . ." the blonde murmured.

The couple saw a flash of light and heard Nightwing chuckle.

Wally muttered tiredly, "That little troll."

"Done yet, love birds," the original Robin asked his friends.

Artemis and Wally separated, both glaring at Nightwing. The youngest member of the original Team gave them a smug smile.

"So, how did I get here?" Wally asked, looking away from his best friend and to his uncle/ ex-mentor.

"Bart and I were fighting Cold and Weather Wizard when you came back," Flash told him.

"Uncle Len and Uncle Mark got away then? I don't recall seeing them, or much of anything." He admitted. "I remember seeing you and Bart . . . And being a little proud of Bart."

Bart blushed at his cousin's words. That was something he was glad to hear, he looked up to Wally and wanted to know that Wally was proud of him.

"They got away, but it doesn't matter. I'll catch them tonight," Barry assured him.

Bart explained, "You came back the way you left, just without the running or energy hitting you . . . Grampa grabbed you when you were starting to fade away and you just solidified."

"That's asterous," Nightwing muttered.

Wally couldn't help, but yawn. He was still really tired. The speedster was glad to be back, but he didn't understand it.

"We should probably let you get some rest, huh?" Dick asked his best friend.

"I'm fine," he lied with a yawn. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit tired, but hey, I _saved Earth, died and then came back. _Who's done that before?" he smiled.

* * *

Wally was alone in his Med Bay of the Watchtower and staring at the wall. He was bored out of his mind, so he decided just to announce to the younger heroes he was back because he was sure they didn't know yet, he'd go for a quick run around. He jumped out of his bed and quickly changed into some clothes before taking off.

* * *

Tim and Cassie were in the computer room attempting to get Arsenal and the Runaways to come to help with an upcoming mission.

"No," the original Roy's voice said.

On the screen he looked very annoyed. Behind him, Tye, Asami and Eduardo were arguing over who's turn it was to cook.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Arsenal snapped at the three.

Asami cussed at him in Japanese, but all he understood was 'baka'. Tim and Cassie were chuckling.

"So, you're going to be there?" Cassie asked.

Before he could reply, Cassie and Tim felt a huge gust of wind smack into them, like a speedster running by.

"Bart!" Tim shouted, helping his girlfriend stand.

The newly dubbed Kid Flash ran in, "What?"

The running person ran into Bart and was thrown on the floor. Tim's and Cassie's eyes widened at the sight of the speedster that was supposed to be dead. Tim looked at the ground to stop his emotions from getting the best of him, he saw Wally like an older brother, just as he had Dick and Jason. He had lost Jay and then Wally, so how was Wally here? How?

"Ow," said speedster sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "What did I run into? A Kryptonian or a wall?"

"We'll have to call you back," Cassie told Arsenal and ended the video-chat.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, should you?" the current and third Robin asked calmly to keep from crying, which he knew was going to happen.

Wally laughed at the younger boy's question, "Of course not, Timmy."

Tim sent a mini Bat-glare at the young man. Cassie giggled at her boyfriend's action.

"So, no shout of 'Wally!' Didn't you miss me?" Wally asked sarcastically. "Well, I've still got people to surprise. Where's Kon and M'gann?"

"Kitchen, cooking."

"Thank you," and he ran out of the room.

The ones that saw him noticed that he was noticeably faster than before.

Not even a second later they heard M'gann shriek, "Wally!"

* * *

(1) Yeah, I put that they knew just for kicks.


End file.
